trailer_transcriptsfandomcom-20200214-history
Walt Disney Masterpiece Collection Promo
1994 version (1991 Walt Disney Home Video logo) (Clips: Bambi, 101 Dalmatians, Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs, Pinocchio, Beauty and the Beast, Aladdin, Maryann Poppins, The Fox and the Hound, The Jungle Book, and The Little Mermaid) Narrator (Mark Elliot): Throughout the years, Walt Disney has given us all the greatest of treasures, from Snow White, to Pinocchio, to Beauty and the Beast, and Aladdin. They're America's most beloved stories; movies you grew up with; films that touched your heart. They're all the Disney classics you've always wanted for your collection. And now at last, you can find them by looking for our collection... (Camera pan shot of the first Walt Disney Masterpiece Collection titles) Narrator: The Walt Disney Masterpiece Collection. (Clips: Dumbo) Narrator: They're classic tales that every family should have, like Dumbo, the little elephant who learned to fly. Timothy Mouse: Look! You're flying! You're flying! (Clips: Alice in Wonderland) Narrator: They're stories of pure fantasy, like Alice in Wonderland. The White Rabbit: I'm late, I'm late, for a very important date! No time to say "hello, goodbye", I'm late I'm late I'm late! (Clips: Mary Poppins) Narrator: They're classic musicals, like the Academy Award-winning Mary Poppins. Mary Poppins (singing): A spoonful of sugar helps the medicine go down; in a most delightful way! (Clips: Robin Hood) Narrator: And most of all, they're fun and adventure as only Disney can do it, like Robin Hood... Sister Rabbit: Oh he's so handsome. (Clips: The Sword in the Stone) Narrator: And The Sword in the Stone. Black Bart: Give the boy a chance. (Wart/Arthur pulls the sword out of the stone.) (Clips from Peter Pan and The Fox and the Hound as well as a still of Walt Disney looking into a camera) Narrator: They're timeless gifts of imagination, inspired by Walt Disney's extraordinary vision. (Clips from several Masterpiece Collection titles) Narrator: Classic stories that are part of our heritage. Stories that every child should have. Family keepsakes for every generation, and a collection that continues to grow. With more great movies to add to your collection. (Camera pan shot of the first Walt Disney Masterpiece Collection titles as well as the Masterpiece Collection logo) Narrator: Look for the Walt Disney Masterpiece Collection, wherever videocassettes and laserdiscs are sold! 1995 version (1991 Walt Disney Home Video logo) (Clips from several Masterpiece Collection titles and The Fox and the Hound, as well as those of children) Narrator (Mark Elliot): When did you first see Dumbo fly? And also Mary Poppins work her magic charm? Or Snow White's kiss? Now these and many other classic Disney moments on videocassette... (Camera pan shot of the first Walt Disney Masterpiece Collection titles) Narrator: Are all a part of the Disney Masterpiece Collection. (More clips from several Masterpiece Collection titles along with more clips of children) Narrator: They're America's most beloved stories, movies you grew up with, films that touched your heart. Now you can own the movies you loved when you were young and share them with our children. They're the Disney movies every child should enjoy... in a collection every family should own. A collection that continues to grow each year with great new movies. (Walt Disney Masterpiece Collection logo) Narrator: The Walt Disney Masterpiece Collection. (Clips: Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs and The Lion King) Narrator: After all, some memories are too precious not to share. 1996 version (1991 Walt Disney Home Video logo) (Clips from several Masterpiece Collection titles in addition to Cinderella and The Fox and the Hound, as well as those of children) Narrator (Mark Elliot): When is the best time to see Dumbo fly? Mary Poppins work her magic charm? Or Cinderella's dream come true? Now these and many other classic Disney moments on videocassette... (Camera pan shot of the first Walt Disney Masterpiece Collection titles) Narrator: Are all a part of the popular Disney Masterpiece Collection. (More clips from several Masterpiece Collection titles and Cinderella along with more clips of children) Narrator: They're America's most beloved stories, great movies for everyone, films that touched your heart. They're the Disney movies no family should be without... in a collection that continues to grow each year with great new movies. And because kids won't be kids forever. The best time to give your children the best memories is right now. (Walt Disney Masterpiece Collection logo) Narrator: The Walt Disney Masterpiece Collection. (Clips: Cinderella, Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs, and The Lion King) Narrator: After all, some memories are too precious not to share. 1998 version #1 (1991 Walt Disney Home Video logo) (Clips: Alice in Wonderland, Dumbo, Mary Poppins, Pete's Dragon, Robin Hood, and The Sword in the Stone) Narrator (Mark Elliot): Walt Disney gave us the most beloved stories, films that touched your heart, and made you laugh. Movies you grew up with. Now, your family can enjoy (Clips: Alice in Wonderland) Narrator: The fantasy of Alice in Wonderland... The White Rabbit: I'm late, I'm late, for a very important date! (Clips: Dumbo) Narrator: ...The heartwarming tale of Dumbo... Timothy Mouse: Look! You're flying! (Clips: Robin Hood) Narrator: ...The adventure of Robin Hood... (Clip: Mary Poppins) Narrator: ...And the musical fun of Mary Poppins! (Walt Disney Masterpiece Collection logo) Narrator: Timeless classics for you to own. (A zoom-out shot of some Masterpiece Collection titles) Narrator: The Walt Disney Masterpiece Collection. On sale now! 1998 version #2 (1991 Walt Disney Home Video logo) (Clips: Alice in Wonderland, Dumbo, Maryann Poppins, Pete's Dragon, Melody Time, and The Sword in the Stone) Narrator (Mark Elliot): Walt Disney gave us the most beloved stories, films that touched your heart, and made you laugh. Movies that you grew up with. Now, your family can enjoy (Clips: Alice in Wonderland) Narrator: The fantasy of Alice in Wonderland... The White Rabbit: I'm late, I'm late, for a very important date! (Clips: Dumbo) Narrator: ..The heartwarming tale of Dumbo... Timothy Mouse: Look! You're flying! (Clips: Robin Hood) Narrator: ...The adventure of Robin Hood... (Clip: Mary Poppins) Narrator: ...The musical fun of Mary Poppins... (Clip: Melody Time) Narrator: ...And Melody Time! (Walt Disney Masterpiece Collection logo) Narrator: Timeless classics for you to own. (A zoom-out shot of some Masterpiece Collection titles) Narrator: The Walt Disney Masterpiece Collection. On sale now! 1999 version (1991 Walt Disney Home Video logo) (Clips: Alice in Wonderland and Robin Hood) Narrator (Brian Cummings): Walt Disney Home Video presents, two of the most memorable Disney masterpieces: Alice in Wonderland, and Robin Hood, to add to your video collection. Robin Hood: Come on, what are we waiting for! (Clips: Alice in Wonderland) Narrator: Join Alice as she follows a punctual rabbit... The White Rabbit: I'm late, I'm late, for a very important date! No time to say "hello, goodbye", I'm late I'm late I'm late! Narrator: To a magical world of colorful characters... The Cheshire Cat: Who did you expect? Narrator: And celebrates a very merry unbirthday... Alice: For me? The Mad Hatter: For you! Narrator: In a classic tale adapted by Walt Disney himself. (Clips: Robin Hood) Narrator: In Robin Hood, swing along with everyone's favorite swashbuckling character... Robin Hood: Hey. remember me? Sister Rabbit: Oh he's so handsome. Narrator: His trusted companion Little John... Little John: You took your words right outta my mouth. Narrator: And his devoted band of merry men, as they outfox the Prince of Nottingham... Prince John: Mommy! Narrator: And take from the rich to give to the poor. Crowd: (Cheering) (Clips: Alice in Wonderland and Robin Hood) Narrator: Your family will love these timeless tales of fun, imagination, and adventure. Alice in Wonderland, and Robin Hood. Add these Disney classics to your video collection today. Narrator: And beginning July 13th, look for this special Disney castle playhouse offer in stores. Category:Disney Promos Category:Disney Trailers Category:1994 VHS Trailers Category:1995 VHS Trailers Category:1996 VHS Trailers Category:1998 VHS Trailers Category:1999 VHS Trailers Category:Trailers narrated by Mark Elliot Category:Trailers narrated by Brian Cummings